Aka The Bullet: Bobby's story
by Eleven Eleven
Summary: She‘s Jamie’s ex-girlfriend, competitive Bobby. What is her story?


A/N. Ugh! I feel like crying over something completely stupid! But I feel so utterly confused and helpless and pathetic, and that's why I need to cry. About this story, as with my Kenny story, if you don't like Bobby, don't read. You're under no obligation.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even the bag of Doritos, because the very same bag is mentioned in the episode, Race of a Lifetime.  
  
This chapter is for MM. Thankyou for being my beta reader, for going along with my crazy fanfic idea (you know what I'm talking about!), and for putting up with me and my weird notions!  
  
Aka The Bullet  
  
Chapter 1: So You Remember  
  
She ran a hand through her thick brown hair, the curls sitting on her shoulder. Leaning towards the mirror, she wiped at a bit of lip-gloss that had strayed past her lip line. Satisfied with her image, she walked back into the restaurant. Her boyfriend looked up and smiled as she sat down.  
  
"I was just about to order dessert," he informed her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm full," she replied. "You go ahead."  
  
He cocked his head, regarding her.  
  
"We could skip dessert..." he said. "Go some place else."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
* * *  
  
Bobby rolled onto her back and stared up at the vast night sky, like a big, starry dome covering them.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
Jamie looked over at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I think that there's a star up there for everyone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, everyone is different, yet we're the same. Like the stars."  
  
Her boyfriend looked up at the black sky.  
  
"So which one's yours?"  
  
"It'd have to be one that's set apart from the others. Far enough to be on its own, but not too far, you know?"  
  
Jamie just smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek. He stood up and walked over to his bike, reaching in for something. She watched as he walked back over, something in his hand. It crinkled noisily and she sat up, curious as to what it was.  
  
He sat down next to her, holding out the object. She looked at it, puzzled. Why would Jamie give her a bag of Doritos?  
  
"Here," he said. "Happy anniversary."  
  
Bobby smiled. So he remembered too. She laughed out loud and leaned into his outstretched arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Two months earlier...  
  
Bobby smirked as she watched the racers line up. Having already won her heat, she could now sit back and relax, enjoying the rest of the afternoon. 'Not one of them is as good as I am,' she thought to herself. Deep down, she knew she was lucky. Mike Lofton, the only rider she considered to be competition, had been scheduled to race in her heat that day. But Mike had pulled out at last minute with a back problem. Some dopey rider had replaced him, Tim, or whatever. Needless to say, Bobby had won the race by miles.  
  
She stood by the fence, watching the riders gear up. There were only three bikes at the starting line. Idly, she wondered where the fourth racer was. An official ran past her and up to the observation tower, where the announcer stood, ready to call the race. Bobby watched as the two men talked rapidly about something before the official climbed back down and ran towards the first aid tent.  
  
"Attention all riders!" came the announcer's voice. "Heat number two will be postponed until further notice. I repeat, heat number two will be postponed, until further notice."  
  
The three riders who had been geared up at the starting line, took off their helmets, while the crowd sighed dejectedly. It had been a long and inactive day so far, and there was still three races to go.  
  
Bobby turned away from the fence and walked to the concession stand. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. She never ate much before a race, but her appetite always came back in full force afterwards, especially if she'd won.  
  
Looking over the limited choices, she finally purchased a bottle of water. She'd forgo the food and eat up later. The greasy junk had put her off completely. Slowly turning back towards the track, she spied a smaller food stand that she'd entirely missed seeing before. A rack full of Fritos, popcorn and a lone packet of Doritos stood in full display. Bobby's stomach rumbled. She loved Doritos. And although she usually tried to stick to a healthy diet, she concluded that she deserved to celebrate a bit, even if it was only a bag of Doritos. She made her way to the stand, her eyes fixed firmly on the single packet, but soon stopped still in her tracks as she noticed something else.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Bobby sensed someone moving towards her. Turning to look, she realized it was a racer, one of the guys from the postponed race. Tall and youthful looking, he couldn't have been any older than her. His gaze was fixated on an object past Bobby's left shoulder, and as she followed it, she discovered that he was after the same bag of Doritos as she was.  
  
The guy stopped walking as he saw Bobby standing, watching him. Bobby flicked her brown hair with disdain and turned back to her mission. There was no way he was going to get it. No way in Hell. Quickening her pace, she calculated that there were only a few more strides or so to get to the stand. And that guy was...Bobby cast a quick glance to her left. He was closing in! His legs were longer and he had somehow managed to catch up. Starting to run, she saw him smirk at her, before he too stepped up his speed. 'Mine!' she thought furiously. 'It's mine!' Urging her legs to go faster, Bobby came within reach of the stand and without thinking, lunged for the much-wanted packet of Doritos. Her hands reached nothing but air, but her head connected with something much more solid, knocking her to the ground.  
  
If she was a cartoon, there would've been stars circling her head. Bobby clutched at her skull, faintly aware of a small crowd of onlookers gathering around.  
  
"Ow..." she moaned, still clutching her head. She was starting to feel slightly dizzy.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
The food stand woman's face appeared above her.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby groaned, shutting her eyes.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Bobby blinked her eyes open in annoyance, about to question the woman's hearing abilities, when she realized the woman had disappeared from view.  
  
"I think so," a voice groaned from her left.  
  
She sat up, her head spinning slightly. It was the guy. She'd butted heads with the guy. Bobby could barely remember what had happened, but the packet of Doritos was suddenly looming in her face. She could still get them, if she just stood up and...  
  
A hand reached across and plucked the bag from the stand. Bobby watched, dismayed, as the young girl paid for the snack and walked off. The sound of chuckling reached her ears and she whirled around to look for the source. The guy had sat up, and had seen the Doritos being snatched off. He laughed at the expression on Bobby's face. Bobby fumed and stalked off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She continued walking like she hadn't heard.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The guy appeared at her elbow, falling into step beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said, laughter still evident in his voice. "Man, your skull's hard!"  
  
Bobby turned and glared at him.  
  
"You're the one with the thick head!" she countered. "What is it? A brick?!"  
  
His expression darkened as his eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"What is your problem? It was a stupid bag of Doritos!"  
  
"Yeah, that neither of us got, thanks to you!" Bobby walked on.  
  
"Ooh! Such a big loss!" The guy continued by her side.  
  
"You're a total blockhead!" she spat.  
  
"And you're a freak!" he retorted.  
  
"Get lost, numbskull!"  
  
"With pleasure, dork!"  
  
"Shut up, moron!" Bobby snapped before stomping off. A small sense of triumph bubbled at her chest. She always got the last word in an argument.  
  
"Nice talking to you too, sweetheart!"  
  
Bobby turned and watched the guy walk off. So, he liked having the last word too, huh? In spite of herself, she couldn't help letting a small smile flit past her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Bobby stood watching the postponed race. It was a tough one. Each of the four riders had taken the lead at some point. She was glad she wasn't a part of this race. Not that she couldn't handle it. She was just conserving her energy for tomorrow. Bobby knew she could easily beat any of these dimwits. 'Especially that jerk, Waite!' she thought to herself. She watched the black and gray clad figure on the dirt-bike numbered 48. Even in her current state of mind, she could see that he was good. He expertly maneuvred himself into gaps and flew out into the open whenever possible, all the while, seeming calm and in control. Bobby knew that she herself got a bit manic in the heat of a race. Sometimes, a bit overboard too, but hey, it was all in the name of winning, right?  
  
* * *  
  
He'd won the race. Damn. Bobby carefully watched as he accepted handshakes and pats on the back, smiling and carefree. Double damn. His smile was annoyingly cute. After what seemed ages, he finally extracted himself from the small group of congratulators and well-wishers, walking towards the fence. He sighted her and stopped still. Bobby tried to force off the sneer that threatened to contort her face.  
  
"Congratulations," she said impassively.  
  
He didn't answer, walking forward slowly, biting his gloves off with his teeth.  
  
"Thanks," he finally replied.  
  
The pair stood for a long time, separated by the fence. Up close, he was kinda cute. OK, he was really cute. Brown hair that had been spiked, but had been flattened slightly under the helmet, a melting smile, and his eyes! Bobby took a deep breath. His eyes were a warm shade of brown, twin pools of deep soul that she could just fall into...  
  
Bobby shook herself mentally. What was wrong with her? She was starting to sound as if she liked this guy!  
  
"You're good," she said, for want of anything to fill the silence.  
  
"You too," he responded. "I saw you this morning."  
  
"I guess we'll see who's better tomorrow," Bobby took a step back, preparing to go.  
  
"I guess we will," he smiled. "By the way, I'm Jamie."  
  
"Bobby."  
  
And with that, she turned and walked away from the race track, her mind spinning with a million different thoughts.  
  
A/N. Was that weird? I have really weird fic ideas these days. Anyway, in regard to my disclaimer, for those of you who haven't seen the episode, Caitie asks Bobby how she knows Jamie, and Bobby says they used to go out. She goes on to explain that 'He tried to beat me to a bag of Doritos and we butted heads'. So hence, that is where the inspiration for this fic came. Anyway, now that you've read, please review. Thanks! 


End file.
